


【狼弦】我楽多遊び

by Sertraline_Pru



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 22:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sertraline_Pru/pseuds/Sertraline_Pru
Summary: *OOC过激预警。味增青葱金枪鱼泥，好吃！好吃！*胃痛流，朽咩流，精分流。总之是在我是谁我在那儿我写了什么的失智状态下完成的。*前两条证明了这篇可能会引起不适。本篇为典型PO主发疯作。纯粹为了爽。*希望hellca同学睡醒后没有直接东风快递让我倒闭。





	【狼弦】我楽多遊び

“这时候弄出这事，不觉得自己无能吗？”

弦一郎闻言垂下眼，包着绷布的手明显抖了抖。身形高大的男人身上还沾着灰烬，混杂了酒味与淡淡的腐朽潮味，挥之不去。

从玄关蔓延的深色踪迹一直延伸到他的膝下，教人一眼就能看出这宅邸中弦一郎行动的足迹。

“只是无法出席，横竖不会怎么样。可现在本家也是人心动荡，……啧。结果是继承人自己出了‘意外’，真是让人浮想联翩的展开。被人猜说是临阵脱逃也没法反驳吧？”

带着轻蔑的话语接二连三仿佛永不会断绝，弦一郎也只能应和着，时不时皱紧眉头发出令人不快的咳声。

“四谷先生，本家那边传消息来了。现下就要请您过去商议一下代替出席的人选。”

推拉门响了三响，另一个熟悉的声音传过来，一直垂着眼的屑终于有所反应，将被乌青淤塞的瞳孔抬起来，望向洞开的门格。

“车已经准备好了。还请您快点儿动身。”来人催促着还在牢骚的四谷，虽然急促，可声线却出奇的平稳低沉，如同三味线弹拨后强行压平的尾声。“本家说这里交给我处理，不劳您费心了。”

“是枭那老头子让你来的吧，呵。这时候想起来卖个人情给继子，倒像他一贯做的。我也早就跟说过雅孝说过，继子终归是——”

“那怎么样都与您无关吧，好歹是本家的事。”

来人显然不想让这叫四谷的说下去，突兀的打断了对方的话，又闪身到门边略一颔首，作势便赶客。

“好，好，好。总归不会给你们落下什么事端，既是本家的意思，我恭敬不如聪明。还有，狼啊，替我转告一句，若是真想顶了我家老的位子，凭你们父子去拉拢又如何。”四谷的笑声恰如从喉中挤出来的，但他也知趣，看着狼铁打一样的面色，头也不回的离开了。

虽明面上实力相当，可私底下，论家老的资历他外道的四谷还是要忌惮些才好。

庭院里的圆松被台风吹了整夜，针叶落满了院子，又被不知道多少只脚踏过，在凝滞的空气里氧化，变得发黑。但是松油清新的味道也因此逸散开，与台风过后略有些闷热的空气混在一起，些微清凉。

“……不用你多管闲事……”弦一郎的嗓音微干涸。他仍旧低着头坐在原地大口的呼吸着。

“明明跟以前一样叫我就行。”

狼不搭话，径直走上前去将手臂伸过弦一郎腋下，缓慢地托起对方的手臂。如果他没感觉错的话，弦一郎的体温较平时有些过低了。

“四谷说的你没听见吗？这时候犯不上你们父子俩来卖人情给我。”

饶是弦一郎嘴硬，却也顺着狼的动作撑起了身体，迈开步子往屋里一点点儿挪动。他瞥了一眼狼湿漉漉的发尾，那根束发的发绳已经辨不出颜色了，只是镶在狼灰褐搀白的发间，映在眼眶像是陈旧的血迹。

“你是想说，我来是应当应分的，对吧。”

房间里的空调开倒是很足，只要过了玄关，先前的腐朽暑热便全部褪去，只剩下了柑橘熏香的味道与风铃偶尔的碰撞声。弦一郎在进到内室后便迅速甩开了狼的手臂，自顾自的翻出剪刀开始对付衬衫，他得找个妥帖的法子将右手解放出来。

弦一郎不去分辨狼是否是专程前来，也假装不再去思考什么本家或分家的破事儿，转而专心的处理着自己遇到的麻烦。

“剪刀。”

狼只看到了弦一郎低头时抿紧的嘴唇，带着干裂的死皮泛出灰白色。额角的伤痕一直从眉端延伸到鬓角，顺着弦一郎手指撩起的鬓发一同隐与耳后。

这时弦一郎的眼睛是灰色，里头映出锋利的剪刀尖端，白森森指向自己。

“把这种东西递给别人时，要把尖端对着自己。”

狼愣了片刻，抬起手抓抓脑后。但毕竟是他自己朝对方要的剪刀，这时再说什么恐怕都无益于两个人打开话题。

“我自然知道，”弦一郎的嘴唇松懈下来，取而代之的则是眉心扭出痕迹。“但如果是我就不会说出来。”

这大概也是无可奈何的事吧。狼苦笑了一下。他熟稔地接过剪刀，将弦一郎左臂整条袖子横向破开，干净利落的动作之余，连带人碍事的衣领都被他破开了小口。

狼看着手里的剪刀，刃尖这时停在弦一郎脖颈边，再往下偏些……

再往下偏些的话，大概会刺破皮肤，一直豁开其下藏着的动脉吧。狼走了神，而弦一郎转过头来，眉毛微微挑起，看着手持剪刀的狼吹一口气。

狼回过神，刃尖微微倾斜，结果还是在回身时划破了弦一郎手臂上的皮肤。

“这样算扯平了？”

就像猫撞开一扇纸门那样，轻而易举，毫不费力，干脆利落。诸如此类的词语瞬间涌入狼的脑海中，让他一时不知如何收场。

“抱歉。”

狼躬下身，手里却仍旧提着剪刀，他注视着陷进沙发里的弦一郎，在暧昧不明的黄昏里，海藻般细碎的黑发在对方脸颊与肩头投下阴影，仿佛某种随时会异变的妖怪，正在渐渐吞噬着眼前这个年轻人。

“我去找急救箱。”狼起身。

狼知道那东西在哪儿，而且他同样也知道应该将剪刀放回哪儿。他对这所宅院很熟悉，那都是儿时他就已经潜行过的一梁一柱，都熟稔于心。

“不用。如果没什么事，你已经可以走了。”

轮到弦一郎对狼下逐客令。

少主人把擦过血迹的衬衫朝着狼的后背扔过去，然而那团布条软绵绵的，并没有意料中“噗”的一声。

“四谷也好你也好，都去准备后续吧。不必留在我这儿浪费时间了。”弦一郎像是用光了全身的力气似的，说完便阖上了眼睛，“之后我自己来。”

***

“之后我自己来。”

这句话一下将狼的思绪拉回了少年时代。

那时弦一郎不过是个四肢修长纤细的少年罢了，跟在一心的身后来到庭院，被那位老人亲手系上二重衣与护具领到自己跟前。

“以后你们就是玩伴了。”一心这样说着时眼睛眯起来，从身后拉过那个白白净净的少年“这是弦一郎。老夫可爱的孙子啊。”

狼记得那时候自己还比弦一郎略高一些，但弦一郎从那时候开始便是个沉默寡言的人。

从一心手中接过的弦一郎的手并不温暖，泛着青白色的皮肤透出血管，落在他眼里让狼有种说不出来的感觉。狼触到了弦一郎的掌心，柔软的稀薄热度让他忍不住深吸口气。

“初次见面……还有，欢迎回来。”

“……我才第一次到这儿。”

“我是一心大人手下的儿子……”

“为什么你们叫他一心大人？”

“都这么叫。必须这么叫，如果你真的是那位大人的孙子，以后我也是要叫你大人的。”

“那你以后就做我的部下吧。”

少年间的对话伴随着蝉鸣在庭院中渐渐消散。狼本也是个话不多的孩子，所以除了一心每日前来考试两人时，他通常不会与弦一郎多说什么。狼没有问弦一郎为何会来到这所宅院，只是从一心臂上缠着的黑纱里读出了些他不懂得的忧愁。弦一郎刚来时也缠着那样的黑纱，在左臂，直到换上白色的二重衣之后才丢掉了那不祥的东西。

“说起来，如果她活着的话，肯定会连狼也一并疼爱视如己出吧。”一心总是兀自摸着两个孩子的头这么说。

但狼跟弦一郎总是对此不屑一顾，只不过狼是毫无头绪，而弦一郎皱紧了眉头。

打弹珠，把喝光的玻子汽水瓶丢进垃圾分类桶，举起捕虫网扑向蜻蜓，弦一郎跟在狼的身后，亦步亦趋摸过了苇名宅邸的每一根圆柱。

苇名的宅邸筑在高处，阴雨天往山下看时总会萦绕着淡淡的云雾。大片树林伴随着雨声淅淅沥沥，空寂凝练，将山上与山下隔开成两个世界。枭来带走狼时也是这样的天气。

只说在分家找到了更合适的差事，又或者是一心希望能让他督促分家之类的。这样含糊其辞的说法，并没有得到任何人的阻止。

“……要走了。”狼打量着差不多搬空的房间。

“一心他……不，爷爷不许我去送你。”弦一郎攥了攥手心，低下头踢掉一张团的皱巴巴的年历。

“这倒不要紧，我本来就是枭寄养在一心大人这儿的，他要带我走我便会跟他走了。”狼走上前去，站在弦一郎身边，两人的视线都落在庭院的枯山水中，在烟雨中茫茫无声。

“啊啊。你难道没有自己想做的事吗？”弦一郎的眉头又皱紧了，与他刚来的那天一样。

“我？我是个养子，我想干什么不重要。”狼侧过脸，这才发现弦一郎已经长高了许多，大有超过自己的势头。

“……蠢材。”弦一郎突然大声地咒骂出口，“你就是个蠢材。难怪你会成为那个人的养子！没有自己的想法，不就是任人摆布？你怎么知道他带走你就一定是好的呢？！”

“再怎么样，他也是一心大人手下的人，如果说不悦，直接去找自己的祖父要求不就好了吗？”狼抿住唇，从未有过什么情绪波动的脸上有些动摇，“至于我的想法，无非是报答一心大人与养父的恩情罢了。”

“所以说你到底气定神闲个什么劲儿？！”

狼回过头，落在他眼里的弦一郎像是气急的猫一样拱起肩膀，转向自己时已经眼眶泛红。那个刚来时有些沉默的少年朝着自己挥拳相向，而狼本能地抬脚扫向对方足腕，远处闪电兜头闪过，一瞬间晃得人眼睛生疼。

弦一郎从廊下一直跌到园中，自眉上破开的伤口绽出朱红。在雨中血珠被稀释，挂在他鬓间又滴落在肩头，像是鲜艳不凋的紫藤花。

“弦一郎！”狼瞪大了眼睛，束发的少年赶忙扑上前，他不知道自己是该伸出手搀扶，还是先去取急救箱。狼迟疑了片刻，迅速转身往存放应急药品的房间跑去。

终于在肃寂的雨中响起雷声，春雷惊蛰，再过些时日就该是开花的季节了。

而弦一郎则在雨中狼狈的站起身，他没感觉到额上疼痛，反而褪下已经濡湿沾灰的足袋，缓步渡回廊下坐正了身体。

明明……刚刚想喊出的不是那样的话。  
明明……是想听听他的话别，哪怕有一丝一毫能从他口中说出对离开的惋惜，哪怕，只有那一丝与自己有关。

究竟是为了什么呢，弦一郎将手搭在膝盖上，低头时点点温热的液体砸在手背，与细沙和石子蹭破的皮肤碰的生疼。

“不要走。不要一个个离我而去，不要一声不响就决定一个人的去留啊。”

明明是想说出这样的话吧，弦一郎？少年这样审问着自己的心。被狼绊倒了也着实是狼狈，可无论如何那股怨气都敌不过自责。

“伤口，要紧吗……”

狼回来时气喘吁吁，手中提着的纱布与OK崩比划了半天。终究是没有靠近弦一郎，只得停在了廊下，两人一起徒然望着远山的云雾静坐。

“你走罢。”不知道过了多久，弦一郎发闷的声音传过来，“之后我自己来。”

“你包扎的技术烂极了。”狼下意识的脱口而出。

“你翻墙逃课的时候，膝盖都是我包的不是？”男孩子还是争强好胜。

“是啊，我还要带护膝遮掩。”狼吹了声口哨，盯着房檐上低落的雨滴，湿润的泥土混合淡淡血腥味儿一个劲儿的往他鼻子里钻。

“我比你弓拉的好，现在也比你高了。不需要你这种没脑子的跟班。”弦一郎站起身。

分明是与平时二人赌气时无二的话语，也被这淅沥的雨浇透，话里话外冰冷的怕人。而对狼而言，他只觉得何以至此，又不是今后都不会见面，为何这人偏偏这时发起了邪火。

“呀。”狼抱起手臂，突然理解了为什么弦一郎可以在一瞬间拧紧眉头，事情就是这样。

“你们呀——”永真，那时候还是个粉雕玉琢的女孩儿，忙不迭提着袴一路跑来，牵住了狼的衣袖，“枭伯已经到宅门了，一心爷爷让我喊你们过去。”

永真绕到弦一郎面前，方才看到对方脸上的血迹。她不做声，又把眼神搭在后头的急救包上，神情缜密而冷静。永真是医生的女儿，她总是在两人跟前最沉稳的那个，“要我帮你处理吗。如果这时候不好好处理伤口的话，保不齐会感染哦？”

弦一郎仍旧默不作声。狼伸手牵住了永真的衣袖，摆摆手。

“那么，我们就先走了。永真的衫子薄，不能一直这么吹着。”

仍是归零。没有话别，也没有任何的表达。淡漠的就像远处的雾霭，只要一阵风便可消散抵尽，再无处寻。

“没什么要紧的，之后我自己来。”

那时的弦一郎也是这么说。

*** 

“我说你啊，”狼脱下外套，直接抛在地面上，这仅仅引起了弦一郎的白眼，并没有其他任何显著的作用。“请，拜托，请务必。随便哪一个词，你的敬语到底糟糕到什么地步啊。”

狼不去理会弦一郎的白眼，他只记得记忆里那个飘茵随溷的男孩儿。瘦削的肩膀张开，因为弓弦的缘故牵紧了肌肉，在夏日阳光下闪闪发光。从那副躯体里爆发出的蓬勃生命力与叛逆混合搅缠，至今仍让他觉得有些炫目。

“你有什么立场说我呢？”弦一郎嘴里啧啧有声，不乏淡淡的厌弃，他顺着狼的方向看去，在落地窗前，狼的手指挑开衬衫领扣，挑开的衣领底下没套背心，锁骨上的伤痕清晰可见。“以前我可不记得有对你用过敬语。”

“如果没什么事我就要离开了。”狼没理会弦一郎的言语，他反而释然了，自己越过地毯，从瘫坐在地上的青年手边捡起自己的衬衫。“你以前问过我的想法，那么，剩下的你自己来。”

弦一郎靠在沙发角柱的背脊挺直了一下。

“你！”

狼躬身时眼睛就埋进了阴影中，弦一郎的视线只与他交接片刻就败下阵，连带舌头都不够灵敏了。

“我本不用跑这一趟。压根儿不是义父，也不是一心大人让我来。我来是出于我自己的意愿。”

狼拾起外套，边拍着上头的皱褶边直起腰。

而弦一郎则突然回过神，眉心的冰川骤然融化。他听到了狼说的每一个字，而那差不多是他听狼说过最长的句子。弦一郎嗅到了狼身上米酒的味道，还有儿童牙膏的薄荷味。

原本有些慌乱的重新心跳冷静下来。

“我听人说了。这次你回来带了个家眷。往我这儿跑，估计也是为了见一心好谋划落脚吧？”弦一郎呼出长长的一口气。干脆仰起头向后盯着天花板暗自出神。

“你还记得巴吗？”狼缓缓开口。

弦一郎也想起了多年前的那个阴雨天。

狼被带走之后，一心将他送到了分家的道场，交给一名叫“巴”的女子指导。那女子的俏丽高洁，却是连本家家老都忌惮三分的剑道高手。巴只负责他的剑术，对他练习弓道一时也颇有指点。就仿佛没有她传承不去的技艺一般，只要提及武家技法，她几乎知无不言。

只可惜巴也与狼一样，在弦一郎的生命里宛如昙花一现，旋即消失不见。

而弦一郎也没有去问过一心巴的去向。他仅仅从一心的表现，语气与态度上，便可对这些人的去向有些猜测。弦一郎只知道巴永远不会回来了。在某个春日离开之后，一心带他去赏樱参拜，拍着弦一郎的肩膀念叨着人生在世不称意。

“我没有孩子，那是巴的。”狼轻轻踢了踢弦一郎的大腿。“巴一个人在外替一心大人经营道场做你的私教，平田的分家难以支撑，我跟枭才被带去了。那时候孩子刚足月就离开了母亲，平田可是缺人的很啊，少爷。”

弦一郎感觉自己仰起的头愈加发沉起来。大概就像是客厅里挂的神奈川冲浪里织毯的纹样，起起伏伏波澜壮阔。然后他想发笑，弦一郎想到狼穿着围兜，被当做老妈子使唤的样子，难怪狼的头发已经白了这么多。

但他最终没有笑出来，反而涨红了脸坐直身体，恢复了一贯淡漠切阴郁的神情。

“雅孝先生说你的手是我回来那天伤的。所以我想，或许我该来看一眼。”狼真的作势欲走，他见弦一郎振以比先前好了许多，也差不多该动身返回才好。他不想留在这所宅邸过夜，更不想被这团乌糟糟的怪物所看守。又或者，他不过是在试着遵从“心意”，想要久违的恶作剧，然后坐观其成。

弦一郎又低下头。似是有些困倦的，他抬手揉了一把脸。对于弦一郎而言，他已经无法再去对狼有所批驳跟攻击了。

狼跨出了一步，双脚踩在弦一郎分开腿间的软毯上，悄然无声。

“别走。”弦一郎伸出那只仍然完好的手，紧紧牵住了狼臂弯中垂下的外套衣袖。“既然你觉得我敬语差劲，那至少该做个示范，跟我道别吧？”

就当是为了我伤的这只手，再看我一眼。  
你在永真的带领下牵着那个孩子就那么坦然的踏入庭院，而一心露出满脸欣慰的神色，仿佛全世界只有我一个是外人。

狼啊，都已经过去那么久了。请给我道别吧，将我放在你那儿一份浅薄的希望，妥善的交回碾碎吧。

“你来那天，我在削七夕用的竹帘。一心说他想叫上蝶夫人过来系愿签，我实在是太蠢了。”弦一郎最终还是笑了出来，“结果呢，我不过只看了你一眼，这只手就搞成了这样。这次道馆之间的讲武会，我怕是要给本家丢脸了。”

大抵是那一瞬间，嫉妒与不忿填满了胸腔，以致于抵过切肤之痛吧。

“给我道歉，还有道别。连过去的份一起，看看到底是身为下属的你更不懂礼数，还是作为少爷的我更惹人厌烦。你这个愚钝至极毫无眼色的属下。”

狼转过身来，他打量着因为笑容而泛红的弦一郎的脸颊，有些苍白的眉头，还有他眼底的乌青色。

“您是的确需要这种道歉吗？”狼眯起眼睛。

“做个了断吧。毕竟一心之后我便是唯一的继承人，无论你要去哪儿谋生，总要有条根吧？”弦一郎的眼角微微垂下。

虽然时机迟了些，但你已经出于你自己的愿望来过。那么之后的一切也应该由我独自善后。

“那么万分抱歉。巴小姐的遗孤待我不薄。所以为了那位‘主人’，我不仅会来一次，我甚至会来无数次，直到他成年之前，我要让他成为不亚于你的存在。所以我不会对您道歉以及道别，因为那都太过正式，我觉得用不上。”

狼微微躬身，指尖触到弦一郎额角的伤痕，沿着粉色蜷曲的痕迹一路向下，替对方理顺了鬓发。那是他为弦一郎留下的第一样东西。

“我顺从了我的心意，那么你呢？”

*** 

“那么你呢。”

在某个蝉鸣的午后，仍是那个男孩儿揪住了另一个男孩儿的衣领。用近乎挣扎的喉咙询问着。  
“我去跟爷爷说。我不想与你分离两地，你只要呆在我的房间就好了。现在就去。”

只不过那时的男孩儿没有回答，反而装作没有明白，落荒而逃。

*** 

那双因为充血而变得通红的眼眶，以及微微颤抖的嘴唇，似曾相识。

不想独自面对，不愿唐突无向，不愿置身事外。同为样子的你我，难道就不能凭着自己的愿望去做些什么吗？

狼没有回答弦一郎，对方虽然同样笨拙，但当双唇相贴时，狼便知道了弦一郎的答案。那样的炙热与偏爱有所区别，津液的铁锈气也不同于愤怒和嫉妒。只是唇齿相接，用柔软的舌道出了郁结多年的心结。

而对于弦一郎而言，这么多年来孤身一人，像个傻瓜一样支撑着这所宅院。难道就不能得到些许慰藉与补偿吗。

原本就烂成两片的衬衫剥开，弦一郎的肌肤暴露在空气中，远比少年时更加饱满夺目。

狼在心里苦笑起来，这到底是个怎样的蠢材啊。

仅仅靠着一条手臂便将自己整个裹入胸膛之中，像是个女高中生一般替自己剥开裤链，生涩又别扭的做着有些不可理喻的行为。

不是什么俗套的一见钟情，也不是让人拍案的久别重逢。对于弦一郎而言，他对于狼的执念最终化成了情欲的渴求。想要挽留，想要接近，想要对方去理解。

被如此反复煎熬过的肉身已经失去了理智，而这些都在狼的意料之中。他曾与永真通过书信，虽然他也曾试着联系过这位蠢材，不过他高估了弦一郎的气量。而在分隔的几年中，他们也曾碰面，不过那都是露霜相逢的幻光之景，在天亮前就消散无影。

弦一郎手指攥上狼的性器，局促中粘着冷汗，几乎让他羞得无法抬头。原来对方早在刚刚几番的试探中先动了情。

“实在是对不起。是您的反应，因为太可爱了，所以忍不住拖延了一会儿。”

狼温暖的呼吸附上耳畔。带着湿润的气音，最终叼在了弦一郎耳垂。牙尖儿微微用力，像咬破一枚樱桃挑逗着，吮吸，亲吻，直到搅出水声。

原本温和伪装的狼卸下了假面，精壮有力的腰身向前抵着，就势将猎物压制于身下。

弦一郎皱紧了眉头，他突然觉得自己再次遭到了背叛与冒犯。无论如何，无论重复多少次，仿佛他才是扑身烈火的飞蛾，不死不休。

这让弦一郎一句话都说不出来。

狼已经钳住了他的腰，将他整个推倒在地毯上，甚至贴心的将两人乱成一团的外套替人垫在了腰下。体温一直在升高，不知是因为何种原因，弦一郎不讨厌狼的举动，他任由狼褪掉自己的衣衫，丢在一边的剪刀直接破坏了价值不菲的西装。在暧昧的喘息中狼再次俯下身，吮上了猎物颈间已经凝血的伤口。将变硬的血块化开在唾液中，复而起身渡与自己唇间再次痴缠。

尽管这招致了弦一郎的报复，狼被弦一郎的小腿箍住，灼热的鼠蹊贴上胯间，却迟迟不给他施展的的机会，只将两人僵持在原地动弹不得。

狼的手指陷入弦一郎腰间，像是去安抚一匹受惊的战马，隔着皮肉一节节揉弄着底下的脊骨，逐渐向下，一直到尾椎也不肯把手。

如果您有尾巴的话，究竟会不耐烦的驱赶着我，还是缠住我的手腕祈求更多呢？

狼不敢这么问出口。毕竟他先前的恶作剧已经足斤足两。

手指终于蹭到了紧皱的穴口，但仍旧有所欠缺的狼似笑非笑，放开弦一郎的嘴唇，在对方大口喘息的档口微微歪头。

犬科大概都有这样的毛病吧，仅仅在疑惑，尝试表达理解时做出这样的举动。

而弦一郎的脸色已经由白转红，随即皱紧了眉头像被塞了一大口他最不喜的和果子一般偏过脸庞。瘦削的下巴指向沙发垫，默不作声。

原来这东西就没换过地方呀。狼暗自松了口气。

冰凉的啫喱在滑入体腔的同时会逐渐灼热撩人，一方面是为了缓解不适，另一方面是出于当时二人的好奇。

弦一郎紧绷的大腿似乎证明了他还是不能适应这种东西，小腹微微摆动着似在极力忍耐。狼的指尖总带些硬茧，或许只是少爷不适应常人的手劲儿，在被异物入侵时咬的过紧罢了。弦一郎再是无情，此时也忍不住用余光瞟向狼的表情。

原来那副总是淡然且带着忧郁的皮相最为迷惑，底下的獠牙跟犬科好奇心也跟野狼没什么区别。

冗长的爱抚与温存倒不如说是两人褪去伪装的仪式，既然想要让对方理解，那坦诚相见不就是第一步要做到的吗。

狼的两根手指在里头微微翘起，搅动时故意顶在内里的凸点，迫使沉默的弦一郎做出回应。

“哈啊——”第一声轻吟冒出，弦一郎身体一震，忍不住将受伤的手抬起，咬着上头的纱布遮掩起来。

不，这不对。我明明是想将他赶走再处理这种事的。弦一郎的身体不由自主有些颤抖着，他能感觉到狼的性器逐渐靠近，抵入他的臀缝间就着下头窄穴里低落的黏液反复摩擦。那样的热度与体腔内润滑的刺激叠加在一起，只会越来越糟。

“可恶。”弦一郎有些懊恼。

与被剪碎衣衫又带着伤痕的自己而言，现在狼只不过是褪去了皮带，连衬衫都没弄出多少过分的皱褶。

弦一郎当然不满，但他也知道那个会在自己身上忘乎所以得寸进尺乃至陷入沉迷的狼只会在进入之后出现。怀着些许报复的心情，少爷放弃了矜持，主动抬高了腰，将手臂绕到自己腰后，几乎是吞入一般将狼的性器贯进穴口。

先前还针锋相对的两人在黄昏中合二为一。外头的蝉也发出了响亮的鸣叫声，在黄昏时用极端的方式讴歌着“爱情”，毕竟那几乎是它们短暂生命的全部意义。

“您还真是一点儿都没变。”狼的手向后，扶住了弦一郎缠在自己身上的小腿。狼使坏时故意用棱凸顶进穴内敏感的凸起。趁着弦一郎失神的瞬间瓦解了对方的钳制，伸展腰身挺入最深处。

或许有些狼狈，但是已经没有什么回旋的余地。弦一郎几乎感觉不到什么疼痛，只剩下带有抗拒与诱惑的迎逢，随着心中的不满被挤作呻吟。狼的面容在视线里从清晰渐渐转向模糊，最后连带那人的声音都已经无法听清了。

那是他久盼的道别，亦或是尚未说出口的告白？

即便是霜露相逢的幻光之景，亦可在黎明到来之前，任由他们自己去分辨。

***

“打扰了——一心大人已经在前往道馆的路上了。喂——弦一郎——狼——”

永真将提包放在玄关的壁橱上往房间里张望着。

地上男人散落的衣物一直从客厅丢到楼梯。二楼浴室里水声淅沥，狼先从楼上下来，身上还套着明显不太合身的睡衣。

“还真是这样呢。这次你有向他好好道别吗？”永真笑了笑，一副见惯了的样子。

“谁知到呢。”狼用毛巾擦着头发，仰头看向楼梯的上方又转回视线。“只怕以他的脾气，在亲手把我杀个几万次之前，都会骂我是个小人吧。”


End file.
